1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to apply hydrotherapy with a pulsating pressure water flow intending to be a massaging application for animals and humans. The new device has a rotating element in a water conduit which may be attached to the end of a water hose or other suitable source to provide a hand held portable device. The pulsating spray may also be used for watering plants.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various hydromassage devices which are used with spas and showers. By the nature of their design they are mechanically complicated internally to provide a variety of pulsating water flow conditions or are designed for use when immersed in water such as in a spa. The adjustable shower head for use in human showers and baths may be attached to the water outlet pipe or may have an intermediate flexible conduit. The hydromassage head typically has a rotating adjustment element to provide direct and various types of pulsating water flow. The typical spa hydromassage device has a rotating element of one or more outlet conduits which cause the water to sweep around in a circular motion as the outlet conduit rotates around a central axis. The devices also typically introduce air into the water stream prior to discharge.
The present invention has a rotating element in a water conduit with an end cap having outlet ports proportionally spaced to allow water to escape from a selected number of outlet ports at any instant of time. Depending on the rotating element discharge port size selection, the escaping water flow is repeatedly inhibited and allowed from a subset of the outlet ports creating a pulsating water flow for hydrotherapy. The rotary hydrotherapy device may be threaded onto a water hose.